User blog:BeholderofStuff/Pure Evil Proposal: Count Dracula (Universal classics)
So this guy was almost added without a proposal, despite never being added before the rules, so I thought I'd propose him right now. This is Dracula from the universal classic films. Who is He and What has He Done? Dracula is the lord of all vampires who resides in his castle in Transylvania. Once he discusses business plans with Reinfield, he eventually drives the poor man insane. Once they arrive on a boat to London, Dracula murders the entire crew at once. Eventually, Dracula sets his eyes on two women, Mina and Lucy. He eventually turns Lucy into a vampire. As a result of this, Lucy goes on a homicidal reign where she murders children after she lures them in with candy, and we hear them crying even though we never see it. Lucy later dies from failed transfusions. Dracula later bites into Mina, taking control over her and later tries to force her to kill her own fiance, Jonathan Harker. He later tries to kill Van Helsing for interfering with his plans, but is warded off by a cross. Dracula takes Mina to his castle and kills his loyal assistant, Reinfield, by strangling him death because suspects him of betraying him. On Screen We see him kill Reinfeilf on screen, and once he kills the ship crew we hear them screaming and eventually the shadows of their dead bodies. Miltigating Factors None. He has no tragic backstory. There's nothing to suggests he feels any love for his brides or the women he sires, other than just perversion. While his daughter later tries to avenge his death in Dracula's Daughter, ''there's no reason to suggest he loved he in return. And as far as ''Son of Dracula, ''haven't seen the whole film though I'm fairly sure nothing disqualifies him. Even if their were, there's evidence that the film isn't canon as it ignores Dracula's death at the end of the first film. The only other sequels that seem to be more in sync (pun intended) with the film's canoncity are ''House of Frankenstein ''and ''House of Dracula. ''And neither of them disqualify him. While he makes a deal with Niemann to kill the man who put him in jail, this is only to benefit himself. He tries to get himself cured of his vampirism by Dr. Edelmann in ''House of Dracula-but his reasons seem more shallow than redeeming. Plus he turns on the good doctor once he tries to take one of his assistants as his bride and injects Edelmann with his own blood, turning the once kind doctor into a homicidal monster as a result. While he appears in the comedy film ''Abbot and Costello Meet Frankenstein, ''this film, which may not be canon, does nothing to detract from the Count's viciousness. Moral Agency He knows what he does is wrong he lies to others to manipulate them before he either sires or kills them. Heinous Standards? He lacks any of the sympathetic qualities of the other Universal Monsters-puting him at the top of the pedestal. Conclusion I say he counts (once again pun intended). Thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals